


Happiness is to be With You

by Hachimomo, Halfpixiegirl



Series: Eden - Sk8 Omegaverse [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also Good At Rimming, Anal, Anal Sex, And a Little Bit of French too, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heck Yeah He Thrusts Great Too, Horny Reki, Langa is pretty good at Blowjobs, Light Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, Rimming, Smut, Tired Langa, Yaoi, omegaverse smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpixiegirl/pseuds/Halfpixiegirl
Summary: Langa comes back to Japan after six years abroad. He comes for Reki, but is surprised by the little redhead calling the man he loves, "mom". Things changed too much for Reki, and now Langa should understand it by himself.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Eden - Sk8 Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Happiness is to be With You

**_“Will you ever know what I-”_ **

Six years later, Reki is different from his past self. He left S, he lost Langa to Adam and his insecurities but… he gained something more precious. Someone, to say it better, who needs him more than anyone else.

He couldn’t tell Langa that he got pregnant, that he was expecting a baby now. He was scared and feeling unsure of many things, but especially of not being the same as Langa and Adam. Not knowing what to do with the fact that his lover was changing for another only made the redhead more anxious.

At 17 years old, he didn’t know what to do. 

His pregnancy wasn’t easy, he became an emotional mess. Every time he was reminded of or heard about Langa, he cried. But when he saw that little life in his arms, a girl with bright red hair and pretty blue eyes just like the sky on sunnier days, he knew he needed to abandon who he was until now.

The day after giving birth, the nurse enters his room bringing some towels. She gets the baby out of her bassinet and gently puts the baby into Reki's arms, telling him in a gentle voice how he should carry the baby and hold her body.

When he finally settles the baby into his arms comfortably, she smiles at him and at that moment, even though everything would change forever, Reki cries in happiness. He knows now, despite all the bad things he’s endured, it will be okay.

**_I'm happy that I... didn't give up on you. Nice to meet you, my Mirai._ **

And he cried, again, while holding the baby close to his face. The baby peacefully sleeping in his arms, stirred at the mix of feelings wafting from the omega’s scent and whines. Reki flusters over what to do but his mother tells him to stay calm and just listen to what the nurse still has to say. 

_“You’re an omega, son; if you don't know what to do just let your instincts kick in and everything will be fine,”_ Masae --Reki’s mother-- says, tears filling her eyes. She is happy that her son is growing up to be a man standing on his own two feet, and being a parent that his daughter will be proud too _._

**Nobody can control those things but Reki’s mom is happy knowing that her son isn't going for the easy path, yet he is shining more than ever. That he became the strong person she always thought he would be.**

Now at 23 years old, Reki is running Dope Sketch. He became the manager of the branch when he reached 18, despite his mom and Miya’s complaint about it. That, and them being pushy into bonding with an alpha. To… forget Langa for real. 

**You work so much that Mirai-chan is more of a little adult rather than a child, Reki.**

**You should marry and have an alpha with you, Reki.**

He worked his ass off at getting better as a mechanic while raising Mirai, but everything was worthwhile. Every time he goes to pick his princess up from kindergarten, he feels healed. But Reki needs to do better for his daughter than just working like crazy. He doesn’t… need any alpha now; his family being Mirai is fine, actually.

_“Mirai, I have the weekend just for you so what do you want to do? We can go to the beach, the summer festival or the amusement park. What do you prefer, my princess?”_ Reki asks, waiting for an answer, and Mirai grips her skirt before replying shyly. 

**_– We are going to be together…? All day?_ **

**_– Yes, all day. No skating, no work and no worries. Just us and our friends, if you want to._ **

**_– Really?!_ **

**_– Yes. WIth lots of your favorite foods._ **

**_– Then, festival!! I want to go to the festival and use the clothes Granny gave to me!!_ **

**_– Okay, then it's decided! Should we invite uncles Cherry and Joe too, Mirai?_ **

**_– YES!! I LOVE THEM!!_ **

The little girl squirms in happiness, giggling when Reki picks her up and snuggles into her tiny neck. “ _Thank you, mommy. I love you!!_ ”, Mirai says in a cheerful voice that soothes the omega. “ _Oh, how lucky I am to be loved by my princess,_ ” Reki answers back, pinching lightly his daughter’s tiny nose “ _but now we should sleep so we can get ready for tomorrow, Mirai_.”

The girl pouts, grimaces and bleps at Reki, who laughs at her disgruntled face. He knows she is being like this because she is excited but he manages to convince her to sleep by saying they can sleep together.

Next day, Reki wakes up early to make breakfast for him and Mirai. When he finishes, he goes to the second floor of his house to get Mirai ready for their day together. 

With the help of his dependable child --the most dependable that 5 year old children can be-- they quickly wash the dishes after lunch, sleep together on the porch and have their bath around 4pm. At 6pm, Chinen and the others were waiting for them.

Reaching the festival with Chinen and Hiromi, Reki quickly spots Joe and Cherry in the crowd. The alphas, even after getting married and having their son, Koharu, still received heated stares from other alphas and omegas too. 

But Reki, Chinen, and Hiromi weren’t expecting to see Langa with them. They didn’t know that Joe and Cherry lured him to the festival. 

Not after his comeback to Japan. Not… so soon. 

_"Reki!!"_ The blue eyes of the alpha lights up so much when he sees Reki that the omega's face flushes red. It’s as if they went back in time to when they weren’t on bad terms, like they’d entered their own world again. It's like they went to the time they weren't in bad terms, entering in their own world.

Langa runs at Reki, hugging the redhead with need and fiery care. He sniffs the crook of Reki's neck, letting the syrupy and sweet peaches scent of his omega fill his nostrils. _"Reki, I missed you so much!!"_ Langa says, his hug stronger than Reki remembers. "Ah, uh… Me too, Langa."

And Reki fights to no end to not moan loud at the sensation coursing through his body at this moment. When Joe picks Langa by the collar of his t-shirt, Reki is really relieved. 

Mirai is glaring at Langa, her blue eyes are sharp at the unknown man that hugs her mom. She quickly wails in disapproval and Reki untangles himself from Langa's embrace and picks the girl up in his arms.

**_– Mommy can't hug strangers!!_ **

**_– I know, I know, Mirai. But he isn't a stranger, okay?_ **

**_– Reki…?_ **

**_– I'm sorry, Langa. Mirai is just worried about alphas getting close to me._ **

While Reki is out of ear-shot, Langa is being scolded by Joe and Cherry.

**_– Oi Langa, don't think you can come into his life again just like that._ **

**_– But…_ **

**_– No "but", you moron! You don't know anything about him right now. He has a daughter and his whole life changed exactly because of you._ **

**_– Is what Kaoru said. Everyone changed, but he struggled the most. Alone._ **

**_– You don’t have any rights to medde into his life now if he doesn’t want you to, Langa. Even with Mirai-chan being your--_ **

**_– You said too much, you moronic ape._ **

At 9pm, Reki said good night to their friends. Mirai was exhausted and sleepy after playing so much with Chinen and Koharu, and it was time for him to get home.

But he didn't go alone.

_– Reki, can I… carry your things? Since your arms are busy with Mirai._

_– ...Sure. I'm worried about this koi dying with the walk until home. Thanks, Langa_.

The walk was uneventful, and the only sounds between them was the sound of Reki's wooden clogs. And if it wasn’t for the worry leaking out of his scent, the alpha wouldn’t have known. _”Should I ask or say anything?_ ” Langa thought, not sure if talking about something would be any good. 

**_– So, how is it? To be a pro skater now._ **

**_– Ah… It’s great. I can fly more higher than anyone else now and I--_ **

**_– ...Now have everything you wanted, right? Good, I’m happy for you, Langa._ **

**_– Reki, je suis désolé de vous laisser seul tout ce temps. Mirai est... ma fille, non?_ **

_(Reki, I'm sorry to leave you alone all this time. Mirai is ... my daughter, right?)_

**_– Oui, c'est ta fille. Et maintenant? Vous vous moquez de moi aussi pour être monoparentale? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié maintenant. C'est trop tard pour ça!_ **

_(Yes, she's your daughter. And now? Are you making fun of me too for being a single parent? I don't need your mercy now. It's too late for that!)_

Reki doesn’t wait for Langa to answer or give the fish back.

**If Langa wants to be friends with him again, fine. If he wants to visit and get to know Mirai, fine too. But Reki doesn’t need anything more than that.**

**Or so he thought.**

**Until Langa reappeared, that is. All the feelings he thought he’d forgotten came back. And even after saying all those harsh words, he fought with himself to not run into Langa’s arms.**

The days passed by and all he thought about was what he should do. Was leaving it to the others to tell Langa about Mirai being his daughter really a smart thing to do? Reki really didn’t know, and the more he thinks about it, the more worried Mirai gets.

_“Miya onii-chaaaaan”,_ the small ray of sunshine squeals before pouncing against Chinen’s body and the black-haired man looks fondly at the girl, reminded of how she really did get Reki’s bright personality. But the small alpha senses the curiosity bubbling around him, wafting from the scent of the little girl.

**_– Miya onii-chan, who is Langa? Mommy seems to be sad around him… Is he bad to_ ** **_mommy?_ **

**_– Langa is…_** _\--_ Chinen looks at Reki, who wordlessly says “not yet” to him with a wry smile-- **_Mirai-chan, Langa is a friend of ours. Me and your mommy just are surprised to see him after so many years. He got better than me, the son of a b--_**

**_– Okay, stop, stop. Mirai, let’s go eat while the food is still warm. And I wont accept no as an answer, Chinen, so dine with us too._ **

The dinner goes on without a hitch, and even when Reki heard about the news of Langa coming back to Japan, he didn’t mind as Miya thought he would. But knowing his friend after all those years, looking closer at him, Chinen knew Reki was probably putting up a front because of Mirai.

**_There’s no way he doesn’t feel anything for Langa when his eyes glimmer with hope for a few seconds_ ** _._ And there's no way the ones looking out for them would miss this glint of hope in Reki’s eyes.

Meanwhile, Langa is heading back to his mother’s house. He wants to see her, ask face-to-face how she is going after all those years away from home. He also wants to know about this Reki he doesn't know.

His mom should know better, about what he can do to get things settled between them. To talk things over, say sorry for leaving him and misunderstanding him on that rainy day, 6 years ago. 

Langa never moved on from that rainy night, and he feels he needs to. If he wants to live with Reki and their daughter. But for now, after the disaster that was their reunion at the festival two days ago, Langa just wants to feel at home. 

To talk with his mother about the things he needs to know while making their dinner.

He passed the past years competing around the world, went pro and even the rumour of him being engaged to the omega of the Shindo’s house, was assumed as truth since they started to always be seen together. 

But more important than that, is the fact that his heart, his mind, never forgot the way he hurt Reki for his selfishness. For his lack of understanding. And Langa knows that the omega he wanted to pass his life with, probably moved on. That would be the “right thing” to do, after what he did to Reki, yet the alpha in him says otherwise.

**_– Hey mom, do you know anything about my friends? About Reki or Miya?_ **

**_– Ah, Miya-chan? Chinen-kun got married this year, with Hiromi-san._ **

**_– Huh??? But he is just 21 years old!_ **

**_– He asked advice many times about what he should do, and surprised everyone by mating with the omega he loved ever since he was 14 years old._ **

**_– So he really married Shadow, huh…?_ **

Nanako looks at him, knowing way too well why her son went silent. She knows that her son regrets his own ignorance. 

_"But do you know? Reki-chan has a daughter named Mirai. She is so cute--"_ is all she manages to say before Langa storms out the house.

He picks up the keys and frantically rattles them at the doorknob. Langa needs to see Reki, and feel his warmth again. Even if this becomes their last time together.

**_Langa! Bring my future son-in-law and my granddaughter to eat with us soon...!!_ **

Reki is at home, cleaning the plates in the sink when he hears the doorbell ring at 11pm. He turns off the faucet, dries his hands quickly on his apron and goes to the door.

And opens it.

**_– Chinen, did you forgot something again--_ **

**_– Hi… Reki._ **

**_– Langa… What are you doing here at this hour?_ **

It takes every effort for Reki's legs to not give way when he notices the scent of the alpha in front of him, full of desire. The redhead is even scared of his voice cracking more than it already had, yet Reki decides to let him enter despite his ongoing heat. 

His heat had come late and strongly this month, so he asked for sick leave and closed Dope Sketch for the whole week. Mirai would stay at his mother's place, ‘cause he doesn't want his daughter seeing him in such an awful state.

Reki invites Langa in, but the scent of the alpha makes him dizzy as he trips at the entrance. Reki loses his balance and his legs give out, Langa barely has time to catch the redhead.

Langa had been safe at first, because he was keeping his distance. But that syrupy sweet peaches and cream scent hit him hard as soon as he caught Reki in his arms. The alpha in him was instantly aroused and the omega shuddered in immediate response to the sudden proximity of the alpha.

Reki’s arousal was also triggered by Langa’s nostalgic scent, he almost purred at the sensation of the alpha’s warm breath on his neck, dangerously close to his scent gland. 

**_Why should he keep lying to himself? Reki knows how much he wants Langa. Now._ **

**_– L-Langa…_ **

**_– Reki, can I kiss you?_ **

**_– Y-yeah, you can--_ **

Langa doesn’t need to hear more, he just needs to _feel_. To be drunk and dizzy over Reki laid out underneath him. He missed how it felt to wrap his arms around that slender waist and he missed the contrasting roughness of Reki’s hands resting on his arms. Those hands that he’d come to love and worship. His entire being, that he’s always loved and worshipped.

As Langa opens Reki’s yukata, he’s not sure whether the redhead is trembling from the AC or because he’s so aroused. Maybe both, but does that really matter now? Langa's blue eyes take in everything of the man he loves and etches it into his memory.

Something about the way that Reki is now makes Langa think he could never grow tired of him. He touches the omega’s belly, hands moving upward, to find pretty and perky pink nipples that he could pinch and tease forever with his fingers. 

But doing that with his tongue always pleased his omega more than anything else, Langa remembered so well. That's why he starts to kiss the shoulders of the smaller man, before trailing a path with his tongue from his scent gland down to his collarbone, making Reki moan between ragged breaths for more.

_"Enough sucking on my nipples, L-Langa…!"_ The omega whines, mouth half-parted, asking to be kissed. Langa fulfills the silent plea from Reki, always eager to do what his lover expects.  
  
 _"Shhhh… I'm going to have my fill of you. For all those years we were apart, Reki."_

Reki climbs on top of Langa, legs and arms wrapped around the alpha's stronger body. The omega rubs himself against Langa’s tensed stomach, seeking relief for his leaking cock. He can feel the alpha’s throbbing length locked inside of Langa's trousers, rubbing against his inner thigh. But he needs to feel Langa’s cock pressed against his ass, the omega in him is craving it. 

Without breaking the kiss, they manage to enter the house, to reach the sofa at least. But Reki's whining only causes the alpha’s already hard cock to tighten in anticipation. He won't make it to the bed, not before shooting his load first.

Langa manages to lower Reki onto the couch and lifts his legs, getting a better view of the wet, leaking hole of the omega. Langa undoes the obi that keeps the yukata in place, which now clings to Reki's sweaty body. Finally, he could see _his_ omega naked in all his glory.

Langa kneels between Reki's legs, he uses his tongue to tease Reki’s tip, tasting the omega’s arousal, which is almost enough to send him over. Regaining his focus, he flicks his tongue around the head of Reki’s cock, working the shaft with his hand. Just as Reki begins shaking uncontrollably with pleasure, Langa slides his mouth over the entire length, drawing a desperate moan from the omega. The alpha in him missed this so bad. 

To taste Reki again and again, and be intoxicated by it while the omega squirms deliciously at the hands of his alpha, giving him the pleasure he always happily receives. **Langa knows he can be like this for Reki only, and that is also what he wants too: to satisfy the omega he loves as the priority he is, not the exception. And so he does.**

**_– Reki…_ **

**_– Yeah?_ **

**_– I don't have condoms so it's better to not do more than th--_ **

**_– No, please!! I need you. I need you to fill me up, to fuck me until I melt. Just fuck and knot me raw. Now._ **

Langa sighs under his breath, memories of how things always ended with him being absolutely haggard and exhausted because of Reki's high sex drive. He won't complain though. Not when he’s missed his brazen little omega so much. He can and will think about his own body later.

_"If that's what you want Reki, then I'll give it to you."_ Langa leans over Reki, pushing the omega down on his back. The alpha pulls the redhead's knees right up, exposing all of him completely. Reki shivers as the cool air dances across his sensitive cock and twitching hole. 

But Langa is quick to warm him up as he presses his mouth against Reki's entrance. He wraps a hand around the omega's shaft, pumping rhythmically as he circles his tongue around the rim. The sensation is almost too much for Reki, who lets out broken whimpers. He'd almost forgotten how well Langa could pleasure both places at the same time. He never leaves a part of Reki unsatisfied.

But Reki wants his alpha's cock inside, wants him to thrust deep and relentlessly into him. He can't take any more of Langa teasing his entrance when his insides feel so empty. Reki squirms and pleads with Langa.

_"Langa, please… fill me. I need it."_ Barely able to speak, he manages to get out the right words to tell Langa what to do next. Spreading himself with his hands he focuses on his alpha through teary eyes. "Put your cock inside me now."

Langa groans at his omega presenting himself so lewdly as such perverted words fall from that sweet mouth. He practically yanks out his cock from his pants and presses it against Reki's hole, smearing the omega's slick over the head of his cock. As he pushes inside, they moan at the same time.

Slowly he slides himself inside his omega, all the way to hilt. Reki is already a whimpering, twitching mess underneath him but Langa wants to savour this moment so he waits for the sensation of the omega fully stretching out around him. As soon as Langa feels that delicious clench around his cock he shudders. He looks down at the redhead, whose eyes are locked on Langa, enjoying the way his alpha is losing himself to the pleasure of being buried inside him. Langa exhales sharply.

_"Reki, I'm going to start moving now. Okay?_ " Reki nods eagerly and whines, impatient to be fucked and Langa chuckles at him, at the thought of his omega wanting him so much.

The alpha begins to roll his hips into Reki, slow and deep. Each thrust feels deeper than the last, forcing soft, breathy sounds from Reki. He's still watching his alpha with lustful desire, mesmerised by how much Langa is focusing on the pleasure he wants to give his omega.

All Langa wants is to find that spot that will drive his omega wild, he leans back to hook Reki's legs over his shoulders so he can push his cock deeper. Reki's soft whimpering changes to loud moans as he bottoms out around Langa's cock, so impossibly deep inside him. By this point, Langa has joined him with his own helpless groans as he mindlessly fucks into his beautiful omega. Reki reaches his arms up to clasp around the back of Langa's neck, pulling him even deeper. 

Langa uses the opportunity and moves back, holding Reki close. He sits down against the couch and pulls the redhead into his lap, all the while staying firmly inside. Reki pants against his alpha's chest, losing himself to this new sensation of being practically impaled on Langa's thick and long cock. 

The way the alpha's length curves into Reki means that every time Langa thrusts his hips into the omega, he hits Reki's most sensitive area. Reki throws his head back, arching into the intense pleasure his alpha is giving him. 

He says Langa's name desperately, over and over as the alpha rams into Reki, stroking the redhead’s insides until Reki is shuddering hard and spilling warm drops of cum all over his alpha's stomach. 

Langa is already close, but now that his omega is coming around him he’s slipping off the edge. Reki's insides clench and twitch constantly, massaging his cock, driving the alpha wild as he picks up the momentum of his thrusts once more. Reki's jaw is slack, the lewdest expression on his face as his alpha pumps into him. His body is so sensitive, having just climaxed. Langa grips Reki's waist, holding on for dear life and pulls Reki down onto him as he cums hard inside his omega, spilling his load deep. He lets out a husky moan. 

_“Are you feeling it? My knot growing inside you? You’re taking it so well…”_ Langa growls into Reki’s ear.

_“Of course I’m going to take everything, I don't want to miss a single drop from you, my alpha.”_ Reki purrs back. He gasps at the painful pleasure of being filled by Langa’s cock but stretched out by his swelling knot, clutching at Langa’s shoulders, digging his fingers in to steady himself. Langa brings him close, wrapping him in his arms and caressing Reki’s soft red hair. He whispers words of reassurance as he strokes Reki’s back with his other hand.  
 **_– Reki, ça va? Je suis désolé si j'ai été trop dur avec toi…_ **

_(Reki, are you okay? I'm sorry if I was too hard on you…)_

**_– Je vais bien, juste… j'ai sommeil maintenant. Langa… Tu ne me quitteras plus, non?_ **

_(I'm fine, just… I'm sleepy now. Langa… You won't leave me anymore, will you?)_

**_– Non, je suis revenu pour toi. Et pour notre fille aussi, même si je ne connais que Mirai maintenant._ **

_(No, I came back for you. And for our daughter too, even though I only know Mirai now.)_

**_– Désolé… de ne pas avoir parlé… d'elle…_ **

(Sorry… not to have spoken… of her…) 

Reki’s voice trails off as he falls asleep in Langa’s arms, still filled with his alpha’s knot. The Alpha thinks about how Reki was going through his heats alone all this time, since they always took a hold of him so strongly.

Langa decides to wait for his knot to deflate, before he can clean up Reki's body and carry the omega to his room. While he waits, he thinks about how could just keep listening to Reki's soft breathing forever but Langa spots the phone of his lover nearby. Even though he knows he will get scolded later, he searches for Mirai's pictures.

He finds so many.

_"It's like he’s always expected me to come back_ ", his voice trembles at the thought while his vision blurs. He scrolls through endless pictures and videos of the little girl throughout the years. Her first walk, when she said "mom" for the first time, her birthday parties… All the things he never saw in person, yet now, with these pictures and videos, somehow he felt like he hadn’t missed them after all. All thanks to this man, the only one Langa sees as his wife, recording these moments for the past six years.  
The time he was abroad, not knowing about his daughter, that time won't come back. Yet Langa feels grateful for Reki still choosing him no matter what.

" _Je t'aime, Reki"_ , he whispers those words before kissing the omega's temple, who stirs a bit in response to the caress.

Langa turns off the phone screen and wraps his arms around Reki's body, with all the care he deserves. The redhead snuggles into the embrace, sighing lightly as he’s enveloped in the alpha's scent. 

**_"Je suis de retour chez moi maintenant, Reki. Merci d'être à moi pour revenir."_ **

**_(I'm back home now, Reki. Thanks for being mine for coming back.)_ **

The week passes by, and after fucking for a whole week, hickeys all over their bodies and Langa in a daze, reeking of Reki's scent, nobody would need to ask if they made up. Yet they still needed to get in contact with their moms and friends. They’d be worried about them for sure.  
  
Reki crawls over to his phone and wearily dials his mom’s number, after Langa insisting he should do it first. For their daughter's sake too. They are on the couch basking in each other's presence, Reki's legs on the alpha's lap.  
  
 _"Hi mom, it’s Reki,”_ he rasps, _“I’m going to have to get you to look after Mirai for a little longer, hope that’s okay. This heat’s just an extra bad one. No, I’m being well-fed by Langa. Okay, thank you. Love you."_

Meanwhile, Langa also gathers up his courage to talk with his mom. Telling Reki that "I'm going to be back soon" was definitely an error.

_"Hi mom, it's me, Langa."_ His voice cracks and he gets more flustered. _"Yeah, I'm with Reki, and I'm fine. Yeah, I, uh… I'm still alive, don't worry. Sorry for not calling earlier, though. Yeah, sure. See ya."_

They look at each other knowing all too well their moms would call them again and scold them for being irresponsible. But what they didn't expect was Reki's mom calling back just five minutes later.

_"Mom? What do you-- Huh? Sure, wait a bit."_ Reki passes the phone to Langa, and the blue-haired alpha knows his mother-in-law is going to give the scolding of his life.

**_– Hi, it's Langa._ **

**_– You… you better be good to mommy, Langa!!_ **

**_– Mirai?!_ **

**_– Be good to mommy, or you won't be my papa!!_ **

**_– Yes, ma'am. But I won't be good to your mommy only._ **

**_– Huh…?_ **

**_– I will be the best of me for you too, my little princess._ **

**_– O-okay, then… Welcome back, papa._ **

The call ends and a dumbfounded Langa stares at the phone in his hands for a few seconds, which for Reki seemed like eternity. Until a single tear drips from the corner of his eye, Reki leans forward to quickly catch it as he draws small circles on Langa's cheeks.

**_– Did our daughter call you “dad”?_ **

**_– Did you know? That she was on the line?_ **

**_– Hm? Dunno what you're talking about~_ **

**_– Rekiii!!_ **

**_– You better do your best, "daddy". I have great expectations from now on._ **

Reki whispers low and seductively into Langa's ears, making the alpha blush, flustered by how straightforward Reki is now. The sassy omega rises to his feet and invites him to the kitchen, causing Langa to groan inwardly. 

Being so damn horny for Reki is going to kill him someday, the alpha in him knows too well.

* * *

**_To be continued_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Pixie - Please enjoy the smut as much as we enjoyed writing it  
> ...  
> I could say more, but these words of wisdom says everything I also agree with. Because we really went all out on this one (lmao). Enjoy two horny lovers who are also two precious beans.
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated


End file.
